Put Me Back Together
by Schuneko
Summary: Eames loved once, but overprotective fathers can be a problem. He left her without a word and tried to forget, but a new job brings him back to his memories and to the only woman he ever loved. Eames/OC Mention of Arthur/Ariadne.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is the Inception fic that would not leave me alone. *sigh* I do hope you all enjoy!**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**I do not own Inception :_:**

**ENJOY! ^_^**

"Hello?"

"Ariadne?"

"Arthur it's 3 in the morning what is it?" She mumbled, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Why are you answering his phone?" The point man demanded and she sighed.

"I thought it was mine, don't be so tense babe he's on an air mattress in another room, it's only you I want sharing my bed" Ariadne sighed almost feeling him relax on the other end. "Is this for his ears only?"

"For now, yes…" Arthur replied slowly, hating that he had to keep her in the dark, but he knew she'd understand. "It will keep till morning, sorry I woke you Ari." He replied when she asked if she needed to wake the forger sleeping in the other room.

"I'll live, night Arthur."

"Good night Ari."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He woke to an empty apartment and a note from Ariadne stuck to his forehead. A small chuckle left his lips as he peeled the post it from his skin. It told him she was at class and to call Arthur ASAP it was important and something she wasn't supposed to know about. That fact intrigued him and he reached for the phone she had placed beside him. "Arthur what can't you wait to tell me darling?"

"Eames I need a favor…"

"Well I am dreadfully bored of this vacation."

"Good when can you be stateside?"

"I'll arrange for a flight today shall I?"

"Good I'll meet you at the New York airport…" Arthur replied before hanging up the phone and walked back into the plush office room. Taking a seat on the other side of the high polished desk. He looked to the CEO of New Vision Co. "Mr. Harrington we have our forger."

The man nodded and relaxed his stiff posture a little. "Very good, this man is trustworthy?" Jonathan Harrington inquired slowly. "This as you know is a very delicate matter; my daughter's life hangs in the balance Mr. Peters…" he added with a pointed stare and a glance to the old photo he still kept on his desk of a smiling 8 year old girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes riding on his shoulders.

"He is the best and for this to work we need him, we will get your daughter and keep her program out of the wrong hands…" Arthur replied evenly, but with compassion. He could see the thought of the whole situation was wearing on the older man. "He is securing a flight in today, coming from Paris, I'll call when he arrives and we will meet again." He added, standing from his seat to shake the man's hand.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Eames arrived late evening and Arthur decided he could call Harrington in the morning. The forger chuckled lightly as he sat across from the point man in the quiet, nearly dead hotel restaurant and asked why he had been pulled from Paris so suddenly.

"I have a job and it needs to be handled right, you're the best at what you do and I need someone I can trust." Arthur stated simply.

"Fair enough darling, tell me about this job."

"The daughter of a very important CEO was kidnapped by a rival company for a dream-share program she was developing. We need to get her location from the mark and get her out." Arthur informed as he sipped at his drink and Eames nodded as he continued eating his meal. "We'll meet with Harrington tomorrow morning for more details."

"Hold on a bloody minute! Harrington? This job is for Jonathan Harrington?" Eames sputtered over his steak and Arthur merely nodded. "Then the daughter is…Andromeda." He whispered, dropping his fork and slumping back in the booth like he'd just been sucker punched.

"Wait you know him, know the girl?" The point man asked, taking in the reaction and his whisper of her name, which he didn't even know yet.

"We grew up together", Eames managed to answer even as visions of gleaming soft hair, pale smooth skin, and bright blue eyes shining with love seemed to tease him. He could still see the awkwardly beautiful teen from his past, the gangly tom boy she had been because being a prissy girl was just to bloody boring. The memories hadn't struck him in years but he could see their first kiss like it was yesterday.

**_FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF ASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK_**

"Come on Drom slow down!" William Eames called as his friend flew past on her 10 speed. She stopped her bike and rounded on him.

"Ewww Will, don't call me that."

"Well what do I bloody call you then your full name…Andromeda?" Will retorted, drawing out her name as she slowly pedaled back to him.

"Not if you're going to say it like that…Ooh I know call me Andy!" Andromeda chirped and he laughed.

"That's a boy's name."

"It can be a girl's name too and it's short, I like it…"

"If you say so darling, but I think you just want to be a boy." Will retorted and she smacked him lightly at the back of his head. "Whaat? It's true isn't it?"

"Just shut it, really Will…bloody tosser…" Andromeda hissed suddenly and took off.

He blinked as she sped from view, "Andromeda….Andromeda! Hey wait up!" Will called as he hightailed it after her.

Angry tears slid from her eyes and she wiped at them harshly as she reached her yard and ditched her bike in the grass. Heading for the pond in the back yard as the tears tracked her cheeks. She rested against one of the large rocks surrounding the man-made pool and proceeded to let out a heave of air. Looking down she snorted, she did look like a boy. The plaid shirt, the cargo khakis, and the doc martins left no doubt of what she strove for. She ripped off the plaid shirt and tossed it into the pond with a frustrated sob. The action left her in a wife beater and she gave a kind of defeated desperate laugh as she pulled at it and let it drop. Maybe…maybe if she wore a dress, cared about makeup and pranced around in Louis Vuitton's her mom had naively tried to force on her. He might see her as a girl. Not as a boy, to ride bikes in the dirt, climb trees, or catch frogs with. "Why bother, he wouldn't want me…"

" Wouldn't want you what?" Will asked as he stepped up by her and raised a brow at her shirt floating in the water.

"Nothing Will, just go away ok?" Andromeda murmured not looking up from where she sat with her forehead against her knees.

"Hey, I'm sorry, forget I made that stupid comment yeah?" he replied not knowing what to do, never having seen her upset without some kind of injury preceding it.

"Why? You were right I wish I was a boy, maybe then I wouldn't care that I'm too tall and awkward, too good at sports, prefer pants or that I'll never be pretty. No point in pretending I'm any testament to my species so why try right?" Andromeda ranted as tears glistened in her eyes and the realization of his stupid comments impact on her hit home.

"Andy…"

"What?" she breathed as he dropped suddenly to his knees next to her and gently grasped her chin to hold her baby blue gaze.

"I am sorry darling for that bloody stupid comment, but shut up!" Will replied leaning forward to rest his full lips on hers. She squeaked, but quickly returned the kiss. Her eyes slipping closed when his free hand clasped her hip and pulled her closer as he deepened their mouths connection. "You're beautiful Andy, you've never been anything less to me luv." Will murmured when the kiss broke. He rested his forehead on hers as she ran fingers through his hair. She smiled and brought her hand down to wrap around his neck bringing his lips back to hers.

Unbeknownst to the teenagers Andromeda's father watched from his office window with growing distaste. He had never liked the young man Will had become, the fact he grew up alongside his beloved only child, his precious star, made the boy's bond with his daughter nearly unavoidable. He had accepted her friendship with him, but a romantic relationship was something else entirely. His Andromeda was only 15, Will was 18 and nothing, but defiant trouble. Something had to be done and soon.

**_ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKEN_****DFLASHBACK**

"Why do I feel like there is more you're not telling me?"

"I don't wish to talk about it. Just leave off Arthur." Eames warned recovering his posture an going back to his meal. He was thinking of how that kiss had fueled a connection that would never break. Not even when her father made them move 6 months later, not when he left her at her father's threatening after she had come back 5 years later and he could still feel their bond even now. It was stretched, frayed at the edges, but still intact. His beautiful Andy, her smile, her shining, laughing, and loving eyes had been burned into his memory, branded on his very soul. He would get her back, but first he was going to give good old Jonathan a piece, no a whole god damned bloody half of his mind.

**Thoughts? PLZ Review Review Review.**

**A/N This is my 4th in progress story, plot bunnies are evil... I endeavor to post as quick as possible, but the other stories will need love too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay next chapter already! Thank you so much for your favorites follows and reviews I HEART you all!**

**Warnings: Swearing (slang swearing, Eames is not a happy camper -_-;)**

**I do not own Inception :_:**

**ENJOY!**

"You alright?" Arthur remarked noting the stiffness in Eames posture the snarl waiting to spring from his lips as they stood in front of New Vision Co.

"Just peachy darling", Eames retorted shortly and he stepped forward when Arthur held him back with a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Eames we don't step foot into that building until you tell me what the hell is going on", Arthur replied, crossing his arms. The point man didn't take well to being ill prepared, even if this was just a casual meeting with their client.

Eames sighed, "I told you to leave off…Arthur. Darling." He said each word through gritted teeth, but Arthur was never one to take a clear hint, especially when it was pertinent information to the task at hand.

"And I'm telling you we don't move until you tell me what has a slick forger like you wound tighter than a bowstring?" Arthur demanded and Eames drooped a little.

"Fine…what Arthur bloody wants…" the forger groused turning to the point man. "Harrington our bloody wanker of a client threatened to ruin my life if I didn't leave his daughter alone. So I ran and I'm still running…I broke her heart, I know it and I can't bloody well take that back now can I?" Eames ranted, trying to keep his raging emotions intact.

Arthur didn't say anything, what could he say? Instead he gave a curt nod and removed his hand. He could see the tension in the forger's muscles as Eames rolled his shoulders and continued into the building without a word.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Eames stood in the office anger and memories broiling as he gazed at a portrait of Andromeda and her father. He was in a suit and she was wearing a pale lilac evening gown. "You hated dresses luv, but bleeding hell if you don't look like an angel…." The forger whispered, his fingers ghosting over the plaque with her name.

"Stunning isn't she?" Harrington called as he stepped into the room and shook Arthur's hand. "Arthur has vouched for you sir and for her sake I hope my trusting him is not unwise. Mr.?"

"Eames…" The forger replied slowly, letting the revelation sink in as he turned. "Long time Jonathan, wouldn't you say? And how have you faired after all this time?" He replied sweetly. The comment was polite, but his tone… his tone was venom and Arthur grimaced.

"William…I…"

"Fine job protecting her, where the bleeding hell is she Jonathan hmm?" Eames hissed, his anger glaringly clear. The point man was dumbstruck; he'd never seen the forger this worked up. "And I was bad…really Harrington…"he added with a cruel smirk. Arthur stood to stop the back and forth, but Harrington held up a halting hand.

"I won't defend what I did, his anger is justified. Sorry doesn't change or help the matter, nor the fact I remain ashamed." Harrington replied.

"Stuff your apologies Jonathan…I should deck you for what you did to us, the pain I must have caused her because of you…" Eames ground out, stepping closer and raising his clenched fist.

Arthur's hand stopped the blow from reaching the end of its arc. "Hurting him isn't going to find her any faster. Do your job Eames, for her." The point man intoned calmly and thanked his luck that the forger backed off at least a little.

"You bleeding well remember that I'm doing this for her, I don't want to hear a sodding word about any of your other troubles Harrington." Eames growled before storming out of the room to pace the hallway like a caged tiger.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"That went well." Arthur groused as they walked into their hotel. He had a manila envelope with all the info they would need to get started. Eames was silent the tension rolling off him in waves as visions of that portrait swam in his mind. "Say something will you…I know what that was about back there, but Christ Eames you were going to slug the guy, was it really that bad?"

"Arthur shut it alright darling? I was going to marry her; left her standing in the rain with the papers… bollocks I need a bloody drink…" Eames grumbled, making his way to the hotel bar. Arthur let him go and headed to his room to call Ari. The forger had made it quite clear he wouldn't work with anyone else, not this job, not when her life depended on them.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Arthur when do you need me and where am I heading?" Ariadne answered mater of factly.

"Not even a hello, how did you know that's why I called?" The point man chuckled and she laughed a little on the other end.

"I packed a bag when Eames left, just in case, you don't call a day into a job unless you need me. Sorry to say you're a little predictable babe…" Ariadne replied lightly.

"I'll remember that, head to New York, call when you get in I'll get you up to speed when you get here and Ari I love you." Arthur answered and he could almost hear her smile.

"I love you to Arthur, see you soon babe."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Arthur walked into the bar to see Eames at a booth nursing a beer. "Kinda light for a bloody drink isn't it?"

"Shove off Arthur."

"We'll get her back Eames. I don't take well to failure and I haven't had to try…"

The forger looked up and the point man wondered how tear-less eyes could hold so much anguish. "I loved her Arthur and I left like complete tosser, how am I supposed to face her. You always have the bloody answer I'm all ears." Eames retorted in a moment of raw honest uncertainty. The forger hated the feeling; it was like being 18 again. And he was standing in her driveway as he watched her being whisked away. She had tears in her eyes and a hand pressed to the window.

"I get it Eames, but I need to know you're emotionally stable enough to do this." Arthur stated. It wasn't an answer and by the way Eames smirked he knew the forger didn't expect one.

"It's only a beer darling, I'm not falling off the deep end."

"Good Ariadne will be here tonight, we have work to do."

"Righto good chap lead the way." Eames drawled, following the point man and leaving his beer. He'd be damned if Arthur had the gall to pull someone else in to rescue his Andy.

**Thoughts? PLZ Review Review Review **

**You may my lovely readers get some citrus next chapter...would we like this? We all know that is how I roll LMAO weee ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so to make up for the shortness of the first two chapters this one is longer and with Citrus!**

**I do not own Inception :_:**

**Warnings: Slang swearing, Citrus weeeee**

**ENJOY!**

They met in Arthur's room which Ariadne now shared and went through the papers. "Wow she is like really pretty, you knew her Eames?"

Arthur was about to give her a sign to stop questioning when the forger looked up and smiled. "This means a lot to me Ari luv that's why we called you." Eames replied calmly and she simply nodded. He knew her brilliant mind and woman's intuition would fill in the rest.

"How many levels do we need?" She asked pulling her sketch book into her lap and uncapping a fine tipped pen with her teeth.

"I'd say 2, but I know you so figure 3 just in case…" Arthur answered; she winked at him and set to drawing as the point man poured over their mark's schedule.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Leonard Jamison deterred from his schedule rarely if ever as Arthur followed him and Eames stayed close to the man's boss over the next two weeks. The faster they could pull this off the better. Who knew what horror they were subjecting Andromeda to as they worked to get the job done right. The forger studied mannerisms, practiced the way the man moved as Arthur finally decided when they could make their move.

"4:30 every Tuesday he gets massage therapy. I've already talked to the therapist and she's on board, we do this in two days." Arthur explained as they rehearsed their plan.

Eames gave a curt nod and looked to their architect. "How are the levels darling?"

"Good, nothing to complicated, you gave me a great description of his usual surroundings."

"Perfect we'll need you on the outside…"

"Got it, I know what to do Arthur." Ariadne smiled as she set her things aside. She let the point man know she was hungry and Eames was happy to let them go.

"I'll just test the Somnacin, take your time…"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He set up the machine in his own room, giving himself enough time for about two weeks in the dream. They hadn't argued. The compound had been from Yusuf so it was expected to be the best, but the forger wasn't about to take chances and they knew it. His head hit the pillow and for the first time in years, he let himself dream of the love he had once shared. The weird thing about it was it was almost like… no scratch that; he actually _was_ in a movie theater Eames found himself alone in a distractingly comfortable easy chair staring at his projection of a 20 year old Andy holding a remote of sorts. She was wearing a heather grey pantsuit and her hair in a bun. Until she decided to pull the pin out of the dirty blonde locks that is. Eames shifted a little as she did almost a full body shake.

She turned to him with a grin and ran over, hoping up into the armrest. "Will, Will you have to see this!" Andy chirped. Apparently she knew him even now, but it wasn't that big of a shock she was his projection after all.

"Show me luv." Eames whispered as she made herself comfortable in his lap and he bit back a groan.

"It's a movie of us Will how cool is that!?"

He almost shook his head, even as an adult she'd had the joy of a child, wrapped in the body of a knockout. It was a heady and endearing combo. "Wicked luv just wicked…" Eames replied and she grinned.

"Goofball…" Andy laughed, giving him a peck on the cheek.

He wanted to turn and catch her lips, but she was focused on the control and he wasn't quite sure his projected Andy would tolerate it. The screen flared to life and his focus shifted forward as she placed her lips at his ear.

"This is my favorite…"

**_FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF ASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK_**

He was 23 a cocky collage senior after having taken a year off. His group was goofing off in the quad between classes when a group of giggling sophomore girls pushed through the double doors. A tall dirty blonde haired girl was leading them as they walked. They were talking about meeting movie stars and asking the blonde about living in California. He looked over as he heard them talking and his eyes did a sweep of the leading lady as it were. Knee high brown leather boots covered black leggings that hugged her bum in ways that made his jaw want to drop. She had a toned, but not defined stomach covered by a loose tank top that had a banded bottom and showed off her perfectly proportioned breasts along with fair amounts of bronzed skin. When his eyes hit baby blue orbs he nearly choked. "Andy!?"

She turned to see who had called her name and her heart stalled. "Oh. My. God. Will!?" Andromeda cried, he was drop dead gorgeous, a sight for sore eyes and she couldn't move. He stepped away from his group and she almost felt her legs unlocking. She ran to him, vaulting into his arms and sealing their mouths together.

His kiss was hungry, frantic as he steered them into an empty room and pressed her into a wall. "Wait Will, anyone this would get us in trouble with?" Andromeda breathed between kisses trying to push him away.

He understood the question and quickly shook his head with a smirk and she grinned. It was true he was no stranger to flings even one night stands to fill the void she left, but after his last break up no bird had been able to get so much as a second glance from him. "Even if there was luv, I wouldn't care."

She knew he wouldn't and he didn't let her speak further as he gripped her bum and squeezed making her arch into him and gasp. It opened her lips and he greedily slid his tongue past. They kissed for a few more minutes, but they both had classes to get too.

**_ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKEN_****DFLASHBACK**

The _movie_ paused and she turned to him, he tensed for a second and she tskd. One hand pressed to his chest the other wound through his hair and she leaned forward. It was like she was trying to devour him and he welcomed it. He braced her back and bucked, what the hell, this was his dream. He could enjoy it right? She keened and wound her hips, he bucked harder and growled. "Naughty Will, you have watching to do…"

"Jeeze luv you're killing me."

"Pay attention Will and maybe I'll reward you…"

**_FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF ASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK_**

"Need a ride darling?" Will called, slowing the car to a stall as he pulled up beside her. Her sundress, her hair…she was drenched as she hitched up her gym bag and rushed to the other side of the door. "What were you doing luv?" He asked as she threw the bag in the back and he watched the water slip down her calves.

"Wanted to work out, frackin gym was closed."

"Frackin? You even sound American luv and what does a bangin bodied bird like you need with a gym."

"Well I was there for 5 years Will and why do you think I look 'bangin' I mean how do you keep your girlish figure?" Andromeda laughed and pinched his side.

"I'm going to get you for that darling. What's with the dress?" Will laughed back as they drove to his country side flat. He tried not to think about when she was gone, his very soul was raw and burning when she left. Having her back was like a rush of cold water, a soothing balm.

"My mom got it…" Andromeda answered softly and he simply nodded. She had told him what had happened. He knew about the mugger, the sound of the gunshot, all the blood, and about her mother dying in her arms. So he let the comment lie as he pulled into the drive and parked, running with her into the flat.

He went to put the kettle on after he showed her to the bathroom so she could warm up with a shower and a dry pair of clothes. Andy, his beautiful and now very sexy Andy was naked in his shower. He had to exercise every ounce of restraint not to march in and join her. When she came out in track pants and an extra-large grey t-shirt he grinned. "There's the Andy I know", Will laughed and she jumped him. He laughed with her, dumping her to his couch and proceeding to tickle her till tears streamed down her cheeks.

He let up and time simply stopped for a few seconds before she reared up, pulling him to her and crushing her lips to his. He drew her up and removed her shirt, his lips moving along her jaw to her throat. Her head rolled as he sucked at her pulse point and he scooted her closer and rocked his hips. It was as if a light bulb flicked on as his hand brushed over her abdomen to pull at her pants while the other removed her bra. His head moved to the bared skin and she tensed. "Will…" It was a groan so he kept going, but if he could have seen the panic in her eyes… "Will STOP!" Andromeda barked. He reared back suddenly, looking for the entire world like she'd just slapped him. "I…we…I'm sorry!" She cried, tears streaming from her eyes as she jumped off him and ran for his bedroom.

She hadn't even grabbed her clothes, he noted before pulling on his shirt and following with her own garments in hand. "Andy…" Will breathed with a tap on the door. It opened a smidge and he handed over her clothes. When the door opened again he saw her huddled by his window watching the water trail the pane. He sighed and knelt beside her, "I'm not mad luv…I'll admit to being a little confused…" Andromeda didn't respond and he sighed, "Talk to me darling, please?"

She sniffled as he brushed her hair aside to see her face. "I know what they say about you Will…true playa…different bird in your bed every week…" Andromeda whispered, looking to him with an expression that stopped him dead. It wasn't loathing or angry, but worse, disappointment. "I won't be another notch Will, not a rebound, a one night stand… I love you and I can't, I can't do it… find another girl." She murmured sadly hugging her knees tighter as rain beat against the window.

It was as if the room held its breath and he choked out, "Y-you lo…love me?"

"I've always loved you William Eames, ever since I knew how to love…what it meant to be in love…" Andromeda replied; with a glaring honesty and with truth, elegance, and unafraid of his reaction.

Before she could so much as blink she was pressed to his chest, his arms holding her, the strength of his grip fierce, but gentle. "I love you too Andromeda Harrington, those girls, those birds, nothing luv just attempts to fill the void you left, but they never fit." Will murmured and she relaxed against him, her hands fisting in the back of his shirt as she nodded against him.

Eventually they left his room to snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. She fell asleep and he carried her to his bed. He stood and just watched her before going back to the other room. Not an hour later her terrified shriek had him running to her side. "MUM NOOO!" Andromeda screamed as tears coursed down her cheeks.

He jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh luv shhh Andy darling wake up it's just me…" Will cooed when she started to thrash against him. Slowly she calmed and when her eyes opened she collapsed to his chest with a sob.

**_ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKEN_****DFLASHBACK**

The projection pouted at him while waving the control. "What say we get to the good part?" He knew precisely what was going to play next and he shifted and flexed, she smirked. "Don't be such a priss Will, don't tell me you never thought about what it would be like to watch us bang?" Andromeda goaded with a nip and lick at his ear as she ground down against him.

"Do that again darling and I wont restrain myself." Eames warned and she grinned and nipped his ear again.

"I'm counting on it!" She purred before looking back and hitting play.

**_FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF ASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK_**

They were, sleeping lightly in each other's arms. He was shirtless and she wore just the t-shirt and plain cotton panties. Not really thinking in her dream like state she moved his hand to grasp her breast. His fingers twitched to life and started massaging and teasing. She moaned low, he was fully awake now, leaning over her and pushing her shirt up. Her hands removed the fabric and he ducked his head to lick and suckle at the hardened nub. She let out a little whine and he looked up at her. "Stop me now Andy, I won't hold back if you don't luv." Will groaned honestly, his voice thick.

His hand was at her lips and she clasped it and moved it so she kissed each finger, then the palm. She then placed it against the flat of her stomach and nudged. "I trust you Will, I love you, I want this…" Andromeda whispered and he smiled. His mouth went back to its task as his hand found one between her thighs. She arched into him as he found that special spot and gave it a swipe of his thumb.

He slowly slid the panties from her hips and a slight blush crept up her skin with a slow burn. "God you're gorgeous luv, simply perfect." Will murmured taking in her naked form. Her fingers brushed through his hair as he kissed down her skin. She tensed once when he reached his destination, but his gentle massaging grip on her hips made her melt and before she could so much as moan his head dipped between her thighs.

"Oh god Will!" Andromeda yipped as he took his first taste of her. She clenched her fingers in his hair which held him to her, which spurred him on. She experienced her first orgasm induced by oral pleasure with a cry of his name. it didn't mean he was finished, by the time he slid back up her body his jaw ached and she was an incoherent mess. It was a wonder she managed to gasp out, "Please Will, I need you…"

Will grinned and slipped a hand down to press two fingers into her. It let her at least get a feel for what was to come. When he removed his hand and moved to enter her she tensed a little. "Bloody hell luv knowing I get to be first… I'll take care of you, but you need to relax luv." Will murmured.

"First and only…" Andromeda replied softly as she willed her muscles to unwind. He smiled and sheathed himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. She whimpered and he stilled leaning to kiss her as her body adjusted to their union. When her hips moved he groaned and slowly began to move. His hands braced above her shoulders and she clung to them as he found a pace that wasn't to frantic, not wanting this to end. "Will I love you." She whispered and his lips crashed to hers their tongues warring each wanting dominance.

**_ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKEN_****DFLASHBACK**

Their on screen clones panted in the background as his projection straddled him and revealed she only wore a bra under the suit jacket. His hands felt up over her collar bone and into her hair as his mouth found hers. He consumed her, like he'd never tasted something so sweet and intoxicating. _This is a dream…she's not real…neither are you at the moment._ Eames rational side hissed, but he ignored it as his version of Andy whined and rocked against him.

"I'm not her", Andromeda purred, even as she popped the button on his pants and he dropped her bra to the floor.

"Doesn't change the fact that I want to bang you so hard they know it in the real world luv."

"You might regret that…" Andromeda laughed and he probably would, but again he didn't really care. They both stood and a mattress materialized on the floor sheets and all. "Quaint." She quipped, but fell when he pushed her to it just the same.

His subconscious willed her to stop taunting him as they franticly removed the last bits of each other's clothing. She never said another word past the occasional passion filled moan or groan and neither did he. They moved slow at first, their joining growing rougher and more instant as he moved her to her hands and knees and her cry of completion rang out from the speakers. It seemed she never even needed the control as the movie paused and he pounded into the willing body beneath him. He couldn't look as he gripped her hips and pulled, this was not his Andy it was a flawed cruel version of his own making. Right now though, right now she was enough and when he yanked her astride him to see her eyes he found his release.

She was still perched on his thighs as he smiled softly at her and his fingers trailed her cheeks. " You've had your reward, there is more to see…"

"Oh luv no I don't want to see it." Eames actually pleaded, knowing the next scene was when he left. Cold metal hit his forehead and he looked up to see her smirk.

"Your time is up then!"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He shot up with a gasp and looked over to see Arthur folding the paper he was reading. The point man faced him and raised an eyebrow as Eames disconnected himself from the pasiv. "Good dream? Do I even want to know what you were doing, what went on in that head of yours?"

"Trying to say something Arthur darling?"

"Eames when I came in here to check on you, you were breathing heavy your heart was racing and you were grinning like an idiot! I'm not stupid…"

"Right, shut up Arthur!"

**I do so hope you enjoyed. PLZ Review(x3) lol and also do tell me if there is anything you would like to see.**

**I have no words to say how much joy I get knowing you love this story. My AWESOME lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay next chapter, I am loving the tone of this story and to all my favrites and followers much love :D**

**I do Not own Inception :_:**

**Warnings: Slang swearing, Citrus (Some Arthur/Ariadne even woot)**

**ENJOY!**

"Lovely to meet you Ariadne dear, Arthur tells me you are a worthy architect." Jonathan Harington greeted.

"He flatters sir, but I assure you I have no intent of doing less than my best."

"Modest and lovely…a lucky man you are Mr. Peters…" Harrington smiled.

"Why are we here Jonathan, a meet and greet? Let us do the bloody job." Eames growled. The forger had been on edge all morning, even knowing they couldn't move till tomorrow. Arthur knowing about what he'd let himself get into last night didn't help. He knew the point man wouldn't say anything, but it was personal and he didn't usually take well to others having dirt on him.

"Will you relax…" Arthur hissed in Eames ear and the forger willed himself to unwind.

"It's quite alright, William has a point." Harrington sighed, Eames wanted to yell at him for using the name, but it was what Jonathan knew him as after all. Ariadne took a seat as the elder man paced. "I'm sorry I really don't know how to say this." Harrington admitted looking distraught.

Ariadne looked to her partners; they seemed confused by the elder man's helplessness. Eames was coiled like a spring and Arthur looked like he was waiting to have to diffuse the forger's impending meltdown. She sighed lightly and smoothly took the reins from Arthur's hands. "Take your time Mr. Harrington."

"I really am sorry she was the best at this, head of the dream share department, swimming through layers of subconscious was a cake walk…she'd love to be right here working with you." Harrington lamented.

"Tell us what you can", Ariadne prodded, studiously ignoring the sound of Eames gripping the arm rests to try to stay in control.

Before the man could speak Arthur yanked Eames up by the shirt collar, "We'll be right back…this way…darling." The point man drawled through gritted teeth and pulled the forger to the bathroom.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Will you get it together…" Arthur intoned with clear frustration. "Lord Eames I know you don't like…even hate the man and considering I would too, but you need to focus or I will do what I have to, to keep you out of this!" He warned and the forger bristled, drawing himself to full height.

"You bloody try it…" Eames threatened, but the point man merely raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to, but you fly off the handle, you put her at risk, Ariadne, all of us and I can't allow it, not after that shit Cobb pulled with Fischer." Arthur explained and Eames deflated a bit.

"Oh bloody hell, you're right." The forger Acknowledged walking to the sink to splash water on his face.

"I promised you we'd get her back and we will, but we can't do it without a level head." Arthur sighed.

Eames gave a curt nod and followed Arthur back into the office. Harrington never mentioned or questioned the abrupt exit mostly because it gave him time to work with Ariadne on what to say. "What is it we need to know Mr. Harrington?" the point man prodded when they were seated again.

"I fear I have wasted your time, they sent me this…" The elder man stated, turning a tablet toward them. There was a woman in a hospital bed, dirty blonde hair hanging limply around her face. Her eyes closed, lips parted, and her chest rising and falling almost un-noticeably.

"Andy…" Eames whispered.

"She's not how you say hooked up, but she won't wake, they won't tell me how long it has been like this…I fear she is lost."

"She is, but not _that _kind of bloody lost." Eames remarked in frustration and Harrington looked perplexed. The forger sighed. "She's lost in her own bloody mind Jonathan I…we can get her out."

Arthur nodded in affirmation of the statement and the elder man looked much relieved. "We move on Jamison tomorrow, I will keep you informed."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Mr. Peters?" Ariadne laughed as they changed for bed and Arthur stared at the door to the forger's adjoining room. "Worried about him?"

"Yes and no, and you know Peters is just an alias." The point man replied slowly ending with a grin.

"Eames will be alright, come to bed babe", Ariadne replied, pleased when he did just that. She welcomed him under the covers, pulling him closer and kissing him softly. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his hands slipped under the silk chemise she wore to pull her panties off. "Oooh Arthur missed you…" She moaned as he kissed along her throat and slid two fingers into her.

"Missed you too Ari." Arthur replied as her body arched gently beneath him. He brought her to her peak and over before removing his boxers and pulling her legs around his hips.

"Arthur!" Ariadne cried into his shoulder, worried that Eames might hear. The forger however, was dealing with his own little world, leaving him none the wiser. She continued to muffle her cries nonetheless as the point man tipped her hips and sped up his tempo.

"You feel good Ari…so good…" Arthur praised as he allowed himself to be pulled with the third time she fell.

"Love you babe."

"Love you too Ari."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He was back in the easy chair in the theater, but this time his Andy was younger, 13, 14 maybe. They wouldn't have even kissed yet and he felt a tiny pang of disappointment. Because there was no way he was going to try something he found as utterly abhorrent as scarring a young girl that way, especially not his Andy, projection or no.

"Will, you haven't finished the movie yet, just watch it and we can fly!" Andy pouted, crawling into his lap and resting her forehead on his. "What's wrong Will, don't like me?"

"You have no idea how wrong you are luv" Eames whispered.

She grinned, "Then watch." Andy demanded, voice going deadly quiet.

"Andy, please luv don't make me relive it", Eames pleaded and he grimaced as once again he had made a projection mad enough to end his time here. The cold metal hit his temple this time, a shot rang out, but he wasn't waking up in his hotel room. He looked down to see a dead teenaged Andy fade from view.

"Perhaps I can persuade you", The Andy from the portrait purred, placing a gun in her black clutch.

"You are welcome to try darling", the forger replied taking in her form. Long legs, smooth bronzed skin, and other killer assets made his mouth want to water. She seemed to watch him with lazy amusement each other waiting to make a move.

"Why fight Will, you will see it in her mind, fresh, raw, painful…why not prepare yourself? This is your mind it wants to remember", Andy explained.

He didn't want to think about what version he would see in her head. All he wanted was the dirty blonde before him. "My mind just wants you luv", Eames replied and she chuckled walking forward as if on command.

"Why her in the real world, why not always here?"

"I can never make you compare darling, you look, even feel real, but you're not her", Eames explained even as his lips swept her skin and his hands felt under her dress. "But tonight, tonight luv you'll do." She didn't retort or even respond, but that was the way he wanted it. One hand left her hips to unzip the gown leaving her in a black lace underwear set like the one he'd almost bought for her. He stood with her to shed his pants and her panties, before pulling her back into his lap.

Their lips never touched he couldn't kiss her like that, this wasn't Andy, it never was. He hadn't dreamed of her in years with or without the Somnacin. Once he found out who the job was for he'd dreamt of nothing else. She came to rest at his boxer clad thighs, her hands braced at his shoulders. Suddenly he wanted more, _enjoy it,_ he willed, _tell me…tell me it feels good, I make you feel good._

He started to buck up and she began to ride, soft moans falling and he lost himself, for this small moment he could really believe she was here, she was his and this would last. "Oooh Will its good", Andy cried and he knew she was saying what he wanted to hear because he dreamed that she would do so.

Still he held her hips, increased pace till nothing, but moans passed her lips and that he could handle. His thrusts were rough, brutal, but he didn't care. His fingers no doubt bruising her slim hips, they would never show. She didn't complain and he knew this Andy never would. He'd never care about being gentle, about her pleasure or pain. Tears of anguish and self-loathing pricked his eyes, he thrust harder, willing his release, this nightmare to fulfill. He shouted his completion into her shoulder with a strangled sob, she gave no comfort, he wanted none. This was his made bed to lie in.

Moments later she was standing they were both dressed and her gun nudged his forehead. "Watch it Will."

"No luv not till you're safe."

"Have it your way…" Andy sighed and pulled the trigger.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The seen was set, their mark unconscious and Ariadne ready to hit the button. "Thanks Ari darling", Eames stated softly and she smiled.

"You got this Eames and we'll bring her back." Ariadne replied as she hit the button.

They were standing in Leonard Jamison's office as the man himself blathered away on his phone. The forger slipped into his role as Arthur scanned their exits, but this man it seemed had no formal training and the doors were clear.

Eames made up some bullshit story about 'their subject' needing to be moved and his wish to see that it was done properly. Leonard, never one to argue with or second guess his boss, bought it hook line and sinker. The forger wanted to bash the guy's face in when he realized they were keeping her at basement level.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Well, Arthur did it work?" Ariadne questioned as the forger and point man woke and she helped clean up the pasiv. "We have her location, now we need to get her out."

**Hope you enjoyed. PLZ Review Review Review, they makes me happy. My lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your support for this story makes me so happy. :)**

**Shout out to Dasiygirl95 for being a wonderful guru :)**

**I do not own Inception :_:**

**Warnings: Slang swearing, Citrus **

**ENJOY!**

They followed Jamison for another day or so, to be sure he followed his schedule. "The man is a sod and a bore, he said they placed a guard on her, one, Arthur darling you can handle one guard with your hands tied." Eames groused as he watched the balding man taking a break yet again.

"I agree with you Eames, one guard is no problem, especially for our Arthur here, but he has a point, we still have no way into the building itself…" Ariadne cut in lifting her binoculars to stare at New Vision's rival, cleverly named Dreamfall Corp.

The forger relented, his exhaustion and worry beginning to show. The architect smiled softly and squeezed his hand. When Arthur looked up from his laptop, "They give tours, even the lower levels and I just signed us up for the next one and one for three days later, we have that three days to come up with an exit, first tour is tomorrow at noon…"

"Arthur I could kiss you, brilliant darling just brilliant!" Eames cheered.

"How about I kiss him for you?" Ariadne laughed and the forger gave her a, by your leave motion with a grin of his own.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Slipping away from the tour was easier than expected; getting a key card for the testing wing they had Andromeda in wasn't going to be. Thankfully for them Ariadne had noticed one of the dream department technicians watching her.

"They really need to let these guys out more often. Seriously All did was flirt and the idiot fell all over himself." Ariadne scoffed, holing out the card.

"Ariadne you are a star", Eames praised as they left for the hotel to work out the exit plan. When they made it back Arthur pulled out a map of the building and spent the rest of the night pouring over it. Eames headed for the bar; somehow he needed to find the courage to face what he'd done.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

A beer later, he looked up to see Ariadne striding towards him. "Arthur know you're here with me luv?" Eames inquired with a sigh as she slid into the booth across from him.

"He does, talk to me Eames; you need to talk to someone. You know we'll save her, I think you're upset about what we'll see when we do…" Ariadne replied, pleased at his reaction, proving she had hit the nail on the head as it were.

"Can't get anything past you can I luv?"

"What is it; Eames you need to let this out and I know you don't want to talk to Arthur."

The forger sighed again, "Ari darling it's not about what you'll see, more like what I did. I don't know if she ever even wants to see me again after the complete tosser I was."

"Eames, you didn't leave by your choice, Harrington, told me. She knows it was his doing, that he kept her apart from you all these years."

He didn't know if he should be, shocked, angry or hurt that she knew, but there was no time for it now as Arthur joined them.

"We have an exit plan."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

That night and the next the forger forewent the Somnacin and the blackness of his sleep was a welcome blessing. Tomorrow they intended to get Andy out and so he felt it was time to look his past in the eye and tell it to bloody well sod off and leave him alone.

His Andy was 20 again, dressed in the leggings, boots and tank top he'd first seen her in when she had first come back. "Why try Will, you know how this ends, you come here with all the bravado of a man and leave with the whimper of a sniveling boy, afraid to face your own memories." Andy sneered, "Or is this just for another good bang?" she mused, her smile cruel in the low light. He didn't have an answer and she smirked striding to him and crawling into his lap. She nestled her lips at his ear and purred, "I could blow you Will; that get your mind going?"

"Enough luv, just stop, this isn't you!" Eames cried pulling her back with a shake. She started laughing in his grip her eyes taking on a maniacal sheen.

"Ooh noo, no, no, no, noo, William, this is you, I'm just what you want me to be, just how you want me to act." Andy purred gleefully. His fingers tightened and she yelped as he shook her again.

He looked up with a start as something played in a loop on the screen.

_*Andromeda sat in the corner Will before her, a look of dumb struck awe on his face. "Y-you lo…love me?"_

_"I've always loved you William Eames, ever since I knew how to love…what it meant to be in love…" Andromeda replied honestly.*_

The screen blipped and those two sentences looped over and over again. His hands dropped from her arms and he closed his eyes and pushed out a calming breath. "Play it luv, I'm ready."

**_FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF ASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK_**

"What's wrong Andy you've been quiet all day luv."

"Sorry Will it's just, my dad is visiting, he doesn't know you're going to the same college…."

"Ahh Jonathan, that wanker."

"William! He is my father, no matter what you think of him." Andromeda chided, throwing a wad of paper at him.

"I know I know sorry luv, but he took you from me and I don't like it when people think they can take what's mine." Will laughed dodging her attack as he sat with her by the fire he'd made earlier.

He was brushing fingers through her hair, gracing her lips with short but soft kisses. She stopped him suddenly, looking entirely nervous, biting her lip in a way that made his heart race. "Will, marry me?" Andromeda blurted.

"Wha-what?"

"Marry me Will, he can't tear us apart then. You said you love me. That I'm yours, w….were you l-lying?" Andromeda reiterated, whispering the last part.

"Never luv never and yes I'll marry you." Will replied, kissing her full on. She sighed happily into the kiss, grappling at his shirt as he pulled hers off and pressed her to the rug. He helped her remove his shirt and leaned over her, starting to lick and kiss up her collar bone.

"Ooh Will…" Andromeda breathed as he removed her bra and began to massage her breasts, tweaking the hardening peaks before ducking down to bring one into his mouth. She arched into him and his hands glided across her ribs then abdomen and into her leggings, helping them slip off her hips. "Will oh Will please…" She whined her breathing ragged as he switched to the other breast and his hand felt beneath her panties.

"Your so sexy luv and all mine, say it Andy", Will groaned as his fingers played between her thighs.

"Yours Will always yours." Andromeda moaned her fingers griping at him as he pulled his hand away to remove the rest of their clothes. She gave a soft shigh as he slowly pushed into her heat. Her body still tight around him and he groaned at the feeling. He held her to him as they moved together and whispered 'I love you' till the fire died to embers and he followed her over the edge.

Scenetoblackscenetoblackscen etoblackscenetoblackscenetob lack

The ring could have been on fire the way it seemed to burn a hole in his pocket. It had been his grandmother's passed to his mum and strangely or not so strangely she had passed it to him. There was a high polished Rolls Royce in his driveway and his hands tightened around the steering wheel. "ANDY!" Will called as he rushed through the door of his flat.

"She is not here William and if you know what is good for you, you will not try to find her." Jonathan Harrington stated icily as he turned to face Will.

**ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKENDFLASHBACK**

"Was that all luv?" Eames murmured as the screen faded to black.

"All you needed to see." Andy whispered.

"I know what I need to do now."

"Good, you want to…?" Andy offered, moving to pull her tank top off.

He couldn't even believe it, but he stopped her, "No luv, I want the real you."

She smiled, pressing the gun to his temple and kissing his forehead, "Find her Will, she's so lost, bring her back." Andy whispered and pulled the trigger.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The first thing he did after disconnecting the machine was grab his phone from the nightstand. He didn't care what time it was, this was overdue. The phone rang three times before someone picked up and hesitantly said hello. "Harrington we need to talk!"

The older man met him at the hotel bar and sat across from the forger with a look of clearly forced calm. "William." Harrington stated hesitantly.

"Jonathan, good of you to show." Eames replied, the man's last words to him that night still ringing in his head. _"You would risk her ruin for your love? Leave her be William, we both know it is best, do we not?"_

"Yes well, I felt it pertinent to make what amends I can."

"Amends!? Don't be a pratt Jonathan. She wanted me, despite you and you couldn't stand for it. You forced me to shatter her heart and now she's alone lost in her mind no doubt tortured by a love she thought she had." Eames seethed, "Why, why Jonathan, I loved…I love her, what was so wrong with that?"

"She was my little girl, my only child and after her mother died, all I had."

"She was all I had too."

"I can't make up for it William, no amount of explaining or groveling changes our past, all I can do is trust in your promise and give your love my blessing, though I know you do not care that I do so." Harrington sighed.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

The man had been right and not just about him not caring about his blessing either. The past couldn't be changed, all they could do was move on. There was dream share not time travel, even so would he change it knowing Jonathan had every intent of going through with his threat? He moved carefully through the halls of the testing wing. Arthur at his heals and Ariadne waiting in a get-away car parked outside. He motioned to Arthur who quickly and quietly took out the guard by his Andy's door letting him slip inside. "Oh Andromeda, my beautiful Andy luv we'll get you out of here."

"Lets go Eames, exit is down the hall after a right turn." Arthur called, pulling the guard into the room.

He swept her into his arms and hurried out the door, the point man not fa behind. As Ariadne drove carefully away Eames let out a breath as he brushed a hand over her sleeping face. "I'll find you luv… I love you Andy." He whispered, she was safe there in his arms, but she wasn't out of the woods yet.

**Hope you enjoyed, my lovely readers. You all RAWK! PLZ Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Figured it was time for this beloved story to get it's update ^_^ **

**I do not own Inception :_:**

**Special shout out to my guru!**

**Warnings, this is a pretty tame chapter, lots of good dream action!**

**ENJOY!**

He paced, flexed his fingers, and formed fists. He wanted her in his arms again, but the doctors at New Vision insisted on checking her before they could go near her. Eames looked up as the lead doctor spoke to Harrington. "Well what did they bloody say?" The forger demanded as the doctors left the room.

"She's weak, but they believe her stable…you have theirs and my permission…bring her back William." Jonathan intoned and Eames simply nodded.

"We're going in with you", Ariadne informed confidently.

"That's alright Ariadne darling, I'll be fine." Eames replied kindly. She gave him a look of determination and he slowly realized she wasn't going to be swayed.

"We don't know what we'll find, what Dreamfall might have done, at least let us make sure", she entreated and he merely nodded with a sigh. "I'll get Arthur…"

They set everything up and Harrington looked on, perplexed, but hopeful. "This will work? I cannot bear the thought of…" Jonathan murmured sadly and in a moment of pity and understanding for the man, Eames walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This will work Jonathan." The forger assured and the older man nodded before leaving the room. One of the doctors helped with the needles and when everyone was ready started the pasiv.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

There was nothing, but darkness until a halogen light began to slowly blink and whine to life. The room was empty save for a single leather wing-back chair and Eames went to it, only to find it empty. "Everyone really does fall for that!" A medium height-ed woman with dirty blonde hair mused, stepping out of seemingly nowhere and pointing the barrel of an automatic shotgun at Ariadne's temple.

The brunette barely blinked before the dirty blonde pulled the trigger and Arthur let out an entirely uncharacteristic wail as Ariadne's body began to crumple. Eames had to think fast as the point man rushed forward and knocked the gun from the woman's hands. Suddenly he was 23 again, dressed in jeans and a designer jersey over a plain t-shirt. It had been given to him as a gift; his Andy had gotten Jay-Z to sign it for him at a concert. She'd still been thinking of him even across the distance, even knowing she might never get the chance to give it to him. "Andromeda please stop, we're here to help." The forger called as she grappled Arthur into a hold and reached for her sidearm.

The woman dressed in army fatigues looked up quizzically, "I know that name… you look familiar, help you say?"

"Yes darling, Andromeda… please let my friend go?" Eames entreated and she let up even as she blinked in confusion.

"I am not the controller I am a product of her making."

"Who are you then? What is this?" Arthur demanded, feeling bold. It was true she had less of a hold on him, but the gun cooling the skin of his jaw kept him in place.

"Mistress calls me Drom I protect her, I keep it safe."

"The program…" The point man intoned slowly.

Eames walked forward cautiously. "It's me William, this is Arthur, he's not a threat, we want to get her out…"

"They have tried, many times, many faces. Always lies, she is clever, but it has been too long the fracture needs to mend. So answer me this…. you have no control over me, I am not real, though sometimes you believe me. I come back every night, but am often forgotten. Though left alone, I will never become rotten. Sometimes I remind you of things yet to come. Sometimes, watching me, you do things you've never done; I rarely ever turn out to be true… What am I?"

"Simple darling… You're a dream." Eames smiled and the dirty blonde pulled the gun away and smiled back.

"She said you would come back for her", Drom breathed and then turned to Arthur. "Tell her I am sorry, the brutality of those before you has made me calculating and cold. I could not…I won't risk her ruin…I must protect Visualize."

"I understand, I would do the same for her", Arthur replied as he looked to Ariadne and Eames smiled at the level of devotion the point man held for the architect.

"He is the only one needed," Drom informed, pointing to the forger. "There are no more threats; no more protectors were ever required." She added honestly. There was pride in the statement, but no smirk.

"It's alright Arthur mate, go back to Ari, I'll be fine…" Eames assured and Arthur nodded as the barrel of Drom's gun hit his temple.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Doors appeared in the walls in front of him each with a number and he looked to Drom. He found it funny and fitting that she was named the old nick-name his Andy had always hated. "How do I find her, what must I do?" Eames sighed as she stepped closer.

"Each door is an age, a memory she cherished or simply recalled and with it a piece of Visualize, convince them to bring it back…only I am able, when she knows she is safe… I can begin to mend the break." Drom instructed and he nodded. Before he walked through the first door marked with a rainbow 6, he was pulled by the shirt into the protector.

He accepted and returned the kiss; "Was that for luck darling?" The forger smirked, keeping his form unchanged as she gave her own grin and her fingers trailed his cheek.

"I know why she loves you; there is fire, trust, loyalty, and love in you. Tell her this riddle at the end and she'll know you are true." Drom informed and he nodded as she whispered in his ear and pushed him towards the door.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He was in a maze, like one of Ari's models come to life and he chuckled. He navigated for what seemed hours, but he was lost and frustrated. "Hello luv, come to gawk at the bumbling intruder?" Eames chuckled as a soft grey kitten came into view. It meowed in an amused tone and nuzzled the floor where two words flashed.

*Visualize, Incubus*

The forger tapped Visualize; the cat yowled and brushed his legs as a bell shook around its neck. He laughed and picked up the ball of fluff. "Can you take me to where I need to go?" The cat purred and licked his nose. "Brilliant darling", Eames set the cat on the floor and it began to lead him. They walked along, the forger following the ring of the bell should the kitten gain too much ground.

"Bubble! Naughty kitteh…" Andromeda scolded and Eames held his breath as she picked up her pet. The room was like the theater in his dreams. With a massive screen covering one wall. Except this one was tailored to her age and filled with toys and a massive play-set. He suppressed a chuckle at the name and reproachful tone, the way she said kitteh instead of kitty or kitten was adorable.

"Hello Bubble…your kitteh was most helpful princess", Eames murmured softly; doing his level best not to startle the blonde ringlet-ed slip of a girl before him. It was still not enough as he reached out to pet the kitten.

She gave a squeak, a completely characteristic wave of a 6 year old and ran to the play-set with the kitten in her arms. Behind him a film of the two playing in a schoolyard started to play, but he was focused on the little face peaking at him from behind the wall of a bridge. The kitten was made to look with her and he had to stifle laughter at the accusatory look he was given from both master and pet. "Who are you, what do you want?" Andromeda barked, ducking behind her defense after each question.

"Drom sent me…darling it's me Emms, remember?" The forger replied calmly pointing to the screen. Now playing was a 9 year old Eames consoling Andromeda and telling a band of bullies to back off. The girl warbled the nickname as he pulled her from the ground and helped her dust off.

"Emms?" Andromeda mused, eyeing him warily.

"Luv we must go to Drom, give us a cuddle…I promise I'm here to help, trust Emms little Domeda, you can come down." The forger pleaded, going to one knee and holding out his arms.

"EMMS! You knew my name!" She cried in excitement, running to and slipping down the slide. Vaulting into his arms as Bubble mewled happily behind them. "I've been so scared Emms."

"It's ok little one, I'm here now." Eames whispered, holding the girl a little tighter. "Lead the way Bubble." He motioned for the cat to lead them out and it did so slowly.

"Those men were so frightening, but I wouldn't budge Emms. I kept it safe, made Drom proud."

"I'm sure Domeda. And she will be luv, she'll be so proud", The forger murmured and she fell to his shoulder with a smile.

"I'm so tired Emms…"

"Sleep then luv, I've got you my darling girl."

"Ok, but Emms, why Domeda?"

"You had trouble with the R told me your name was Andomeda, Domeda just stuck…till we were older…" Eames explained, touching his lips at the memory of their first kiss.

"Oh okie!" The blonde chirped and happily nuzzled against him. He followed Bubble for another hour or so, when a door opened and Drom was taking the girl from his arms. "Hid it Drom, kept it safe."

"That's a girl…come rest we will wait as he gathers the others." The protector murmured, bringing the 6 year old to a bed that had popped up while he was gone. "I see you found him." She smirked at the cat.

"Yes, it wasn't hard… meow" Bubble spoke, startling Eames. "Forget you're dreaming darling?" The Russian Blue chortled.

"Well it's not every day you meet Bubble the British talking cat!" Eames retorted.

"It's also rare to meet a man that can change his appearance like a change in weather", Bubble retorted, cleaning its paw. "I will lead you through the mazes mate, come on then no time to waste", the kitten added, heading for the door marked with a silver thirteen.

**So whatcha think? Little Domeda making faces at Eames almost had me laughing to hard to type...lol ~_^ As always PLZ PLZ Review Review Review! Requests? Let me know... My adored readers I HEART you all! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spiel after wee ~_^**

**I do not own Inception :_:**

**Warnings: Swearing/ Slang swearing (Andy is still a youth, but don't worry you'll get some lime next chapter lol)**

**ENJOY!**

He followed Bubble for a good hour with confidence. Then it turned into an hour and fifteen, hour and twenty. At the hour and a half point. He couldn't hold back, "Is it me or are we lost darling?" The forger mused, stopping and crossing his arms.

"I don't get lost you sod…meow fffttt" Bubble replied shortly, turning in a small circle and then another and another as it caught sight of its tail.

"Obviously you have…we're, much like you now are, going in circles"

"Not possible…meow… I know these mazes by heart unless…" Bubble replied walking forward a little to press its wet nose then paws against a wall that was a dead end. "Bollocks, not now. "DROM…meow meow…we need you…and you if you know what is good for you, can you bloody well be sixteen…meow meow meow." Bubble continued to yowl.

"Bubble good lord, what is going on?" Eames cried as he slipped seamlessly into his sixteen year old self. Drom stepped from the shadows and moved to press against the wall.

"Damn it she's gotten strong." Drom cursed as she put her full weight into pushing against the barrier. "Bubble can you still shift?"

"Of course luv." The kitten replied smugly and Eames was startled yet again as Bubble began to forge the color of its fur, from gray to blue, blue to green and back to gray.

"Will somebody bloody tell me what the sodding hell is going on?" Eames shouted and Drom simply jerked her head at the kitten who gave an exasperated mewl.

"She changed the maze darling…it's this Andromeda's way of protecting herself." Bubble explained.

"I thought Drom was the protector…"

"It used to be just the real Andromeda and the thirteen year old…Meow, Dreamfall got through the maze mate, tortured the young girl while Andy watched. Poor thing is paranoid and jumpy with an itchy trigger finger, not that I blame the sweet bird." Bubble replied with a sad yowl.

Eames felt his heart lurch; they may have been hurting just a projection, but making Andy watch had to be damaging enough. He ever met those wankers he'd have a thing or two to say. That is before he would turn their minds to goo. He didn't have much time to think as Drom pushed through the wall and a bullet went whizzing past. Drom disappeared into the maze, presumably going back to her post.

"Andromeda…its Bubble, come on luv…"

"It's a trick, why is someone with you? Who is he?"

"Luv its Will, Andy was right…he's come for you. Won't you come out and see… meow?" Bubble implored, "Darling I can prove it's me, keep the gun yeah, but please luv don't hide." The kitten added padding forward, its tail swishing. It purred lightly and Eames could hear her reload the gun before revealing herself.

Tear tracks marred her cheeks, her lip was split in 3 places, and her eye was a sickening shade of purple. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the rest of her must look like under the blood stained baggy t-shirt and ragged dirt streaked jeans. "Oh Andromeda…what did they do my darling girl?" Eames whispered, noting gashes up and down her arms. "Bubble when did this happen to her, why do the wounds look fresh?"

The kitten sighed, "Meow, she's a projection of the pain and the memory. The real trauma happened cycles ago, but Andy can't let go… meow." As the young girl approached Bubble Ramped up the purring, curling around the girls legs as another glimpse of her and Eames life began to play in the background.

**_FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF ASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK_**

"Well, what did he say? Did he believe you?" The kid they all called Specs asked. He didn't wear glasses, but he was obsessed with the comparison of video game weaponry. And the name just fit perfectly.

"Yeah Andromeda what happened." Her other friend Stella inquired.

"He…he told me to stay out of his life…he didn't need snot nosed kids hanging around." Andromeda sniffled. She'd even had the proof. Arabella Moran, queen bee of the high school and girlfriend of one William Eames, was cheating.

"I told you he wouldn't listen." Specs snorted, taking the pictures from her and putting them in his bag. "So what now?"

"Now we give her a choice"

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

Semi Charmed Life blared over the gym speakers as Andromeda weaved through the crowd. "You have no shame do you?" She hissed right next to the brunette who was in a corner making out with a blonde haired senior.

"Oh bloody hell, not you…not William's little lap dog, no animals allowed." Arabella sneered.

"Break it off or I show him these!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'm giving you a chance, dump him or be dumped, marring that record you're so fond of." Andromeda smirked, waving the photos in Arebella's face again.

"Darrin darling, see the little rat outside won't you and try not to be to brutal." The brunette simpered. The blonde boy turned to Andromeda with a grin and picked her up by the straps of her overalls. He took her outside, where he threw her to the ground and gave her a sound kick in the ribs. The boy balled up his fist ready to punch her, but he never got the chance.

"Andromeda?" Will called from across the parking lot, causing the blonde to back off and quickly head inside.

She stood slowly, rubbing the dust from her arms. He was getting closer and without another thought she ran. Leaving the pictures behind in the dirt as she fled and he started to run to catch her.

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

"Andromeda, I know you're up there pet." Will called, standing before what was once his favorite climbing tree.

"Go away", she called down, her voice clogged with tears. "I don't…I don't need you either. I'm just some kid what do I know?" Andromeda barked, chucking a loose pinecone at him. When he didn't respond she looked down to see him climbing up toward her. "I'm not talking to you, you wanker."

"Okay darling we'll just sit for a mo then." Will replied, with a curt nod. She scowled at him and he did his best to keep from laughing at the way her bottom lip jutted out when she pouted. He brushed her arm and she hissed in pain as his fingers hit the scrapes. "I'm going to beat the crap out of that stupid tosser."

"Will it's nothing, he's not worth it", Andromeda lamented, yanking her arm away.

"After everything I said to you, why?" Will whispered, his hand dropping and he heard her sigh.

"Because I bloody care and I don't give a rat's ass about what our ages mean at certain points. You're my friend Will. You'll always be my friend.

**ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKENDFLASHBACK**

She held the weapon steady at his temple, holding Bubble with the other hand. "You look like him, but I've been fooled before." Andromeda stated, her voice quiet, ashamed.

"Meow meow"

"What is it Bubble?"

"I can show you luv, we are true" Bubble purred and she nodded, setting the kitten down. She touched two fingers to its forehead and closed her eyes.

Eames watched as Bubble forged, its fur lemon yellow then royal purple sliding to take its place. The color shifting from its ears all the way to its tail as Andromeda opened her eyes and smiled. She said nothing and the richest ice blue replaced the purple as a nonexistent wind blew through Bubble's downy fur. When she let her fingers drop, Bubble was a rainbow of color and as it shook out its fur, like a pet after a bath. Rainbow splatters of paint covered the walls revealing a shiny gray coat beneath. Even Eames caught a few stray splotches and he couldn't hide his grin as Andromeda pointed at him and laughed.

"It can finally be over", Andromeda whispered, and without warning she dropped the gun and collapsed into his arms.

"This way then mate, she won't be changing the maze any more yeah." Bubble informed with a happy yowl, shaking the last bit of color from its paw.

"Holy bloody sodding hell, you're me!" Eames spluttered suddenly.

"Meow… took you long enough darling", Bubble retorted and if cats could smirk… Eames just followed behind a bit numbly as a 13 year old bruised and bloody Andromeda finally slept peacefully in his arms.

**Thoughts my wonderful readers you are brilliant and smashing and you guys just RAWK! More of Bubble will be explained next chapter. PLZ Review Review Review ^_^ And anything you want to see perhaps in a memory, the dream you name it. Don't hesitate to let me have it ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok lovelies update time for this story. ^_^ Fist off much thanks to favorites, follows and reviews! LUV YALL! Shout out to my guru, mad luv girl you deserve it. Also I was feeling quotey (not a word I don't give lol) Anywho there are two, one from Serenity (OMG LOOOVE that show/movie) the other from Ever After (just kind of snuck in there...0_O) So my pretties tell me if you can find them! **

**Warnings: Swearing/slang, citrus/lime (I promised my dear Eames some lime and now he's holding me hostage evil plot bunnies I tell you -_-;;) **

**I do not own Inception :_:**

**ENJOY!**

They had been walking for a half an hour, when he finally had enough of Bubble's stoic silence. "Why am I a bloody cat?" Eames blurted, causing the girl in his arms to shift and begin to mumble and groan.

"I don't know Will….please Will that hurts…please noooo…I'd tell you Will, but I don't know…I don't…please, please Will don't."

His name was a whimper and his heart clenched so tight in his chest it felt like he was dying. "Bubble? What the bloody hell?" Eames seethed, stopping short, refusing to continue till he had answers.

"Meow ffft fine, the guy they sent to get answers was a deranged evil excuse for a man. The sod could forge and when he tortured her he forged you. Andy watched you subject her younger self to things I can't even…it was bad meow still some part of her knew it wasn't really you, but Andromeda couldn't look at you without screaming, so Andy made you as me…meow." Bubble replied sadly, and added, "Can we go now there is more to do?"

"Bubble? Mate did I…did he…?" Eames choked unable to finish the question and the cat looked up at him sadly.

"Meow, don't make me answer that…"

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

When they made it back and Drom took the girl from his arms, Eames blurted, "Can I leave before this is done?"

"What are you asking?"

"If you kill me Drom, can I come back to this point or will I need to find them again?" Eames ground out, not angry at her, but needing somewhere to direct the emotion**.**

"They are with me, it is with me they will stay."

"Wake me up then."

"What are you saying mate meow."

"I need my friends back…Arthur can find that tosser I know it."

Drom pointed her sidearm at him. "Be quick."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

It took a little convincing on his part, but once he told them why they were needed Ariadne had agreed to come along. "Thank you luv." Eames breathed as they lay back waiting for the technician to start the machine. When he opened his eyes they were standing it the main room and Drom was holstering her sidearm.

"Oh my god! What happened to her?" Ariadne shrieked, noting the 13 yr old in the bed behind her.

"It's not a charming fairytale Ari darling and it's why I need you."

"You can help her meow meow?"

"Oh Eames he's so cute!" Ariadne gushed, picking up Bubble and nuzzling his fur.

"Charmed darling, aren't you just the loveliest bird meow."

"Lord it even talks like you…"

"Meow fft you must be Arthur, lovely to meet you mate." Bubble drawled sweetly holding out its paw to the point man even as the architect continued to nuzzle and coo.

"A little disconcerting at first huh mate?" Eames chuckled at Arthur who nodded a bit dumbly as he shook Bubble's paw.

"So what do you need us to do Eames?" Arthur asked slowly.

"The sod who did that to her, forged me, but if she saw him before that…work with her…find him…"

"We do, then what Eames?"

"Then I lock him in his own personal hell till he wishes he was never bloody born." Eames hissed and Arthur looked to the bruised and bloody form on a bed behind him and simply nodded.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

He followed Bubble through another maze, his forged form hovering somewhere between eighteen and nineteen. They'd kissed a mere month before she'd turned sixteen and though that kiss had started their move to a love story. It took a little more than a week to really get going. He hoped he'd get to see how she looked that night, again. Hair gleaming and falling in soft messy ringlet curls. Blood red lips to match the dress's accents and Dahlia in her hair. She was a vision, she was perfect, she was meant to be and she was meant to be his.

"Round that corner mate, you'll find her meow"

He nodded at the cat and moved forward, never asking why Bubble chose to wait. He turned the corner and his eyes skittered from the red icepick healed black pumps to the red flower in her hair. "Amazing darling…just beautiful", Eames breathed and she reached for him.

"Dance with me Will."

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF LASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**

Today might be the day, today she would tell him. Complicated: By Carolyn Dawn Johnson was playing on her stereo and she started to sing along. "Should I tell you how I feel? Oh I want you to know…then again I don't." looking out the window as she sang, she saw Will ride up on his bike. Didn't he have a car? Didn't he have better things to do? She was fifteen, but sometimes she still felt like a geeky snot nosed kid around him. Hastily she shoved the dress she'd been admiring back in her closest. She kicked off the pumps and pulled her plaid button down short sleeved shirt over the wife beater and tried to look nonchalant on her bed. She had heard her mother let him in and his quick steps up the stairs. Lucky for her the song changed, in the mix she was listening to.

"Hey Andromeda, can I come in?"

"Sure Will, it's not locked", Andromeda called back, the boyish grin, the athletic jacket he wore had her stomach doing tiny flips as he entered. "No car today?"

"In the shop, sides you live next door"

"Hard to argue with that….not seeing…her?"

"Do you wanna fly…you know, like we used to." Will mused, ignoring her question and from the look she gave him she wasn't happy he had.

"Ok let's go flying…."

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

"Will not so high!" Andromeda screeched with a giant peal of laughter as he continued to pretty much hurl her into the air via a rope swing. She was down to the wife beater and board shorts. Which she had brought along and hastily pulled on behind a bush and Will's gentlemanly turned back. He'd tell her later he'd snuck a peak. Her underwear pale pink and lacy, she'd wanted to be a girl in some way after all.

He couldn't stop grinning at the look on her face as she swung over the water. "Let go Andromeda…fly pet FLY!" Will called as she hit her arc. At his prompting she let go falling backwards with her arms spread wide before falling into a near perfect dive. He swung out after her, taking the rope at a run, reaching an impressive height before letting go. It was late spring and the water was still a little cold, but neither seemed to care much.

"Show off", Andromeda laughed splashing him before swimming for the stairs that led back to the swing.

"By all means if you think you can do better darling…"

"Watch me!" And he did, he watched her as she readied, water dripping down her pale skin. The wet wife beater clinging to subtle curves and flat plains he did his level best to ignore. He had a bird…a relationship he'd worked hard to repair, but one he wasn't sure Arabella even cared to keep anymore. Then she was running, strong legs carrying her, sure hands gripping the rope and her arc actually topped his. She turned in the air, carefree as if she was meant to be there.

"I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar." Will whispered, wondering why he hadn't seen it before. Why he'd kept himself from her light. He knew, in that moment, the utter peace and beauty of her smile seared his soul and he knew; she was going to be his.

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

They lay in the sun, letting their clothes dry and she turned to him. "Will talk to me…why aren't you with her?"

"Can't even say her name, can you?"

"She's a nutter and she doesn't deserve the bloody recognition."

He chuckled quietly, "She's not crazy…"

"She cheated Will! On you… she must be stark raving mad…" Andromeda blurted. He never let himself see it, but he was gorgeous and sweet and…perfect. Anyone who would cheat on him was full on crazy town, they had to be. Oh lord what if he made her explain the outburst. She was dead…a dead duck and she grimaced due to her own stupidity at the adamancy of her reply.

"I think she's with him again…I can't prove it…don't know that I even bloody well give a damn." Will mused and she was surprised, but relieved he hadn't questioned her bold statement. "She wanted me to stop…"

"Stop what Will?"

"Seeing you…so I told her I was busy when she asked to hang out today…"

"To see me…" There was a grin as she breathed the answer. "Will you're evil."

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

When the water dried and she had changed she dared him to race her home. As an effort to diffuse the crackling tension that had settled and made her want to spill her heart's desires to him. He hadn't even agreed and she hopped on her bike and sped off in the wrong direction before turning back. "Come on Drom slow down!" Will called as she flew past on her 10 speed. She stopped her bike and rounded on him.

"Ewww Will, don't call me that."

"Well what do I bloody call you then your full name…Andromeda?" Will retorted, drawing out her name as she slowly pedaled back to him.

"Not if you're going to say it like that…Ooh I know call me Andy!" Andromeda chirped and he laughed.

"That's a boy's name."

"It can be a girl's name too and it's short, I like it…"

"If you say so darling, but I think you just want to be a boy." Will retorted and she smacked him lightly at the back of his head. "Whaat? It's true isn't it?" if he was thinking or paying attention he would have noted the pain flashing or her muscles tightening.

"Just shut it, really Will…bloody tosser…" Andromeda hissed suddenly and took off. She couldn't help it. Would he ever acknowledge that she was more than what was displayed? That she wanted him and bad. Bad enough to do something as crazy as go to the Start of Summer dance and actually dress up for it.

He blinked as she sped from view, "Andromeda….Andromeda! Hey wait up!" Will called as he hightailed it after her. Jeez how could he be such an insensitive sod? Was his will power to keep his crumbling relationship, so ingrained so deeply subconscious that it refused to listen to his heart and soul. Hadn't he just not hours ago promised himself he would make her his? And he told her he thought she wished to be a boy, what kind of ignorant pratt was he?

Angry tears slid from her eyes and she wiped at them harshly as she reached her yard and ditched her bike in the grass. Heading for the pond in the back yard as the tears tracked her cheeks. She rested against one of the large rocks surrounding the manmade pool and proceeded to let out a heave of air. Looking down she snorted, she did look like a boy. The plaid shirt, the cargo khakis, and the doc martins left no doubt of what she strove for. She ripped off the plaid shirt and tossed it into the pond with a frustrated sob. The action left her in the wife beater and she gave a kind of defeated desperate laugh as she pulled at it and let it drop. Maybe…maybe if she wore a dress, cared about makeup and pranced around in the Louis Vuitton's her mom had naively tried to force on her. He might see her as a girl. Not as a boy, to ride bikes in the dirt, climb trees, or catch frogs with. "Why bother, he wouldn't want me…" Yet despite the thought she was still going to do it. Go to the dance, confront him and find out once and for all if she really had a chance with the boy now man she'd been in love with since she understood those kinds of feelings.

"Wouldn't want you what?" Will asked as he stepped up by her and raised a brow at her shirt floating in the water.

"Nothing Will, just go away ok?" Andromeda murmured not looking up from where she sat with her forehead against her knees. She felt drained; she felt hollow…she felt like he'd just kicked her in the ribs, hard and she was…winded. She would do it to get closure, hadn't he made it clear what he thought? He still wanted her in his life, but it seemed clear she was doomed to the friend zone. Their continued friendship was a constant defiance of the great Arabella Moran, who couldn't even look at Andromeda without sneering. The queen bee had won, but even Will's heart wasn't enough for the bitch in residence. She felt like he was doing a Mexican hat dance on her heart, in stilettos. The image was funny… _Focus! Girl Focus! _Now she was getting a little mad, because maybe he had a point…

"Hey, I'm sorry, forget I made that stupid comment yeah?" he replied not knowing what to do, never having seen her upset without some kind of injury preceding it. Deep down he knew exactly why she was upset and the realization was so stupidly simple…she wanted him just as badly. And he'd crushed her with a bloody brain to mouth filter malfunction.

"Why? You were right I wish I was a boy, maybe then I wouldn't care that I'm too tall and awkward, too good at sports, prefer pants or that I'll never be pretty. No point in pretending I'm any testament to my species so why try right?" Andromeda ranted as tears glistened in her eyes and the realization of his stupid comments impact on her truly hit home. He had to make this right and he had to do it now. Arabella be damned, he could deal with that train wreck later.

"Andy…"

"What?" she breathed as he dropped suddenly to his knees next to her and gently grasped her chin to hold her baby blue gaze. The way he looked at her made her heart flip in her chest and come to rest in the pit of her stomach. She was biting her lip and he was staring, looking like he was contemplating the stupidity of or complete rightness of what was to happen next.

"I am sorry darling for that bloody stupid comment, but shut up!" Will replied leaning forward to rest his full lips on hers. She squeaked, but quickly returned the kiss. Her eyes slipping closed when his free hand clasped her hip and pulled her closer as he deepened their mouths connection. "You're beautiful Andy, you've never been anything less to me luv." Will murmured when the kiss broke. He rested his forehead on hers as she ran fingers through his hair. She smiled and brought her hand down to wrap around his neck bringing his lips back to hers.

"Arabella"

"What about her?" Will asked, trying to kiss her again. Kissing her was like drinking fine wine. She tasted like the sweetness of honey dripped from her lips. He felt drunk and dizzy and he wanted more. She stopped him and he almost growled in protest.

"I ca…we can't do this…I won't help you cheat."

"Why do you care? You hate her?"

"That's why Will, we're above all that."

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

She stood in front of her mirror, swiping on lip gloss and remembering what happened a week ago. Honestly she didn't know if she regretted stopping him. She couldn't be that girl, but god his lips, his hand on her hip in her hair. He'd studiously ignored her since, even after he'd been the one to mar Arabella's perfect dating record. Arabella broke up with you, never before had it been the other way around…until William Eames had something to say about it.

Her mum made a fuss as she stood with Specs and Stella in the parlor so her da could take pictures. They made faces, struck poses and waived goodbye when their limo arrived. "Thanks for going with me."

"I can't believe it you're a girl!"

"Very perceptive Specs…you knew I was one right?" Andromeda laughed wryly.

"Yeah, but today you look it."

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

He looked up when he heard his friends gasp. "Oh my god is that Andromeda Harrington?" She was truly stunning, breath taking, a starlet from the 1950's reborn. Impossibly tall pumps decorated with black flowers and red heals had her legs running for miles. Red tulle made her white and black flowered dress flare from the cinch waist and her hips. As well as adding to the shock of color from the heals and flower in her hair.

"I'll be, you are a girl…I had always wondered." Arabella hissed, stepping in front of Andromeda blocking Will's view.

"If I cared about your opinion of me it would be a cold day in hell." Andromeda replied calmly.

"Did you actually believe he would want you?"

"I know he does." The sharp sting of a slap and a gasp from the crowd had her head spinning. To her merit she never even blinked or moved.

"You're unbelievable and to think it was for you, his little lap dog, ruined me ruined everything."

"Is that all you really care about, your stupid record? Is that why you begged him not to end it the first time? So your relationship could die on you're stupid terms?"

"I don't beg you little rat."

Arabella reached out to slap her again when someone gripped her arm, stopping its arc and yanking it back. "That's quite enough of that darling." Will drawled. "Now be a classy bird for once and Walk. Away!"

Arabella huffed, her cheeks red in anger and embarrassment as she stomped off. "Will I…" Andromeda started.

"Shhh luv…just shhh", Will murmured before threading his hands in her hair, pressing against her scalp and bringing her lips to his.

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

That night had been the start of everything. They would walk hand in hand in the hallway. She still dressed like a boy, but she was soft and subtle like a girl. Flying became their past time that summer. She could still out jump him and the fact she did it in a bikini…well that was just damn brilliant. But her father was growing edgier and more protective by the minute.

Five months after their first kiss she came to him crying. "He's done it Will, were moving…" Andromeda sobbed falling into his arms.

"Where? When?"

"California in a week…I don't want to go…I want to stay with you Will."

"I know luv, but you're a…"

"I'm a minor a snot nosed kid."

"Andy you know that's not what I was saying luv."

"I do and I'm sorry, I just…I'm so…" And he was kissing her, backing her to his bed as she clung to him. "Touch me Will."

Time stopped, it had been what he was going for, but to hear her say it… He stared at her, pulled away blinking and her skin burned. "A-are you sure?" Will managed to choke out, his voice hitting an octave he was in no way proud of at that moment. The skin of his fingers itched with want, she was wearing loose, thin track pants, it would be so easy.

"I don't care about da, no matter how long it takes, no matter where we go, I will come back to you…touch me Will, show me I'll always be yours." He was kissing her again, his hand sliding up her shirt to cup a breast. She moaned into his mouth as he toyed with a nipple through her bra. He unclasped it and pushed it up with her shirt. Her back arched and she whined as his lips claimed the hardened nub. She was rocking against him, but he reached down and held her hips his thumbs brushing the skin in soothing circles. "Will please", Andromeda whimpered and his hand slid into her pants. His thumb barely swiped across her clit and she arched into him so hard it was like seeing the body jump after a shock from a defibrillator.

"You are so beautiful Andy and mine luv…you'll always be mine." Will groaned, watching her eyes alight with love and ecstasy as his fingers worked over her soft folds. She came with a cry of his name and though she would have let him in that moment, he took it no further. A week later of sleepless nights with her wrapped in his arms she said a strangled and choked goodbye.

**ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKENDFLASHBACK**

He remembered Jonathan's tight face as her mother had reluctantly pulled her away from him and to the packed car. As he danced in the projections arms he couldn't stop thinking of the night he held her shaking and flushed body to his. She would come back to him, no matter where she had gone and for this to work in the end it just had to be true.

**Thoughts? I know the first kiss is a bit of a repeat, but I hope I changed it enough...added more perspective ^_^ so PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so sorry for the delay in my updates, I've been dealing with some medical issues.**

**I'm starting to worry and wonder what I must do to garner more than hits on these stories. I know you still read them. All those hits don't come from me *eyes you* So what must I do hmm? Threaten to kill off main characters? It will be hard, but I'm evil I can do it...Go straight George R. R. Martin on your asses. Cause if you have read A Song of Ice and Fire you know he's not afraid to just up and off someone! **

**I do not own Inception :_:**

**Warnings: Major Citrus action headed your way...you're welcome *evil grin* **

**ENJOY!**

"Shall we darling?" Eames asked and she gladly took his extended hand.

She had been walking with them for about a half hour. Out of nowhere the projection's heal broke and she tripped, giving an exasperated curse. "Here luv", the forger offered, bending down so she could jump onto his back. She curled to him and he had to admit he liked the feeling.

"Finally…glad you came, waited so long to sleep." Andy murmured, nuzzling against his neck. His body flooded with calm warmth. She was still just a projection, but she was his Andy's projection. He found his fingertips tracing inside her knee as he carried her and she 'hmm'd' in approval.

"Rest my darling I'll bring you back", Eames murmured and her head turned so her lips could kiss his skin before she drifted off.

"You really do love her, don't you mate?" Bubble inquired as they walked and he purred.

"You doubted me?"

"It is not odd to have self-doubt mate and after all I am you darling"

He chuckled lightly and was suddenly struck by the heartening thought that even now she had cared enough for him to make his projection a cat just to have him close, in some way anyway.

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

"Any luck Arthur mate?" The forger inquired after setting the latest projection in a spare bed.

"Not much, she's blocked the details and we can't break through"

"I have an idea, Bubble mate see if she'll show them your forge"

"He forges, oh that is so cute!" Ariadne gushed and the 13 yr old nodded with a blush. "Will you show us honey?" she asked sweetly, giving her most encouraging smile. The projection seemed to think it over as Bubble hopped up on the bed and started to lick and nuzzle her hand.

It seemed Andy was very protective of this projection, but he couldn't reason being shocked. He slipped back into his 16 year old self as she tensed due to his older form and the sick realization hit him of which him the wanker he would find and destroy, had forged. She never smiled not even as Bubble climbed her bruised body and started nuzzling her cheeks and neck. He silently prayed she would agree and that their trick ended the same way. Because the only time he'd ever seen her smile was when he'd caught stray splotches of paint from the previous show.

"Alright"

Ariadne gasped in delight as Bubbles fur changed lemon yellow to bubble gum pink and with that unseen wind a brilliant aquamarine. Even Arthur was impressed, letting out a small chuckle as Bubble strutted around the bed seemingly changing on a whim. Then they noted that Andromeda was snapping her fingers. A wink and a snap gave the cat Eames a violent maroon and yellow Mohawk and as Eames had hoped it ended with the rainbow. The forger didn't even duck, knowing if he did they would know something was amiss.

Bubble shook with a renewed sense of purpose, noting his inspiration's smirk. Ariadne was hit first and lifted hands to shield her face as she squealed. Arthur got a bright splotch over his heart and then to the face, his displeased expression…priceless. Andromeda's laughter was melodious a sound that warmed the forger's heart. He gasped as the bruises on her body began to fade and the gashes started to heal. The perfection of her lips returned and she pushed a fingertip to them.

"She's healing" Ariadne gasped and noted the 16 year old at the end of the bed remained unscathed as Bubble shook the last drop from its paw. She leaned in and whispered to Andromeda handing her a delicate sphere filled with silver paint and blue sparkles.

"Yo Will, catch!" Andromeda called heaving the ball at his chest. He caught it, really he did, but the sphere's membrane was so thin that it burst in his fingers and he was splattered. The projection had a literal fit and when she looked at his face, she vaulted from the bed and into his arms. "Thank you Will thank you…I know I'm just her projection, but thank you."

Her lips hit his for the briefest of moments. "You are welcome darling, you are her, you deserve to shine like a star", Eames whispered. She smiled shyly and he moved her back to the bed. Arthur wiping paint from the side of his face with a handkerchief from his breast pocket. "I think she can answer your questions now, Arthur darling." The point man nodded as Bubble hopped up to Eames's shoulder and the pair headed for the door marked with a black 20.

This time the maze was shorter and Bubble took his leave, telling Eames he would know when they needed to be led out. He rounded the corner and saw her standing much as she had in his own dreams. Her hip cocked to the side a remote in hand. She wore the outfit he'd last seen her in the flowing white and gold of a Grecian goddess. Ready to be married and he audibly swallowed, he was 23 again.

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKF LASHBACKFLASHBACK**

She stood waiting at the tree they flew from. The wind wafted gently by, picking up the layers of her tea length white dress. Her purse rested against the bark, holding the marriage papers safely in their confines. The squeal of tires made her look up quickly and she smiled as Will parked and got out of the car. He was carrying blankets and she smirked. He was hoping to get lucky and he probably would, silver tongue on that boy could charm the panties off a nun who'd taken a vow of chastity.

"Andy, bloody hell if you aren't a star, look at that dress darling", Will praised; pulling her in for a mind bending kiss. He could feel through the dress, the material of her panties wasn't her norm. "Mmm wearing special knickers for me darling? Let us have a look."

"Will!" Andromeda giggled, smacking his shoulder. "I'm guessing by the blankets you want more than a peak at my unmentionables."

"Mm makes em sound so wicked, mention them darling, tell me all about them." He smirked laying out the blankets. Will was doing a good job at hiding the heart ache, the fact that he had to crush her dreams. This would be their last meeting, this was his goodbye.

She fell to his lap when he yanked her down. His mouth was distracting his hands were bunching her dress and exposing her thighs. Fingers roamed the skin there as he kissed down her jaw, sucked at the point of her rapidly pounding pulse and when her hips rocked he grinned. "Want you Will", Andromeda whimpered.

He licked and kissed at her collar bone, "Tell me about those wicked knickers luv." Will purred. She took his hand, guided it up under the bunches of her dress to land on the lace of her thong.

"They're just lace Will, they hug, caress my skin…so easily broken." Andromeda purred back, her voice breathy, laced with need. His fingertips were tracing, tugging at certain points of the band at her hip. "It's not much Will, I can feel you." As if to emphasize her point she rocked harder. His desire was hard against her softness that waited, wanted to be one with him.

Lucky for him the bushes blocked them from passersby. Not that many came here or new of this place to begin with, but still. He pushed her back and was thankful he'd get to taste her one last time. He tore the offending lace away and slowly kissed up from her ankles to her thighs. "I know you want this luv", Will growled low. Her legs parted and he was pleased to note she was very wet for him already. He suckled at her folds, his tongue darting out to flick over her clit. She was keening, panting and moaning. Her hands fisting in his hair as her hips churned.

"Oh Will god please, don't stop", Andromeda whined, her back aching breath seizing as it hit and for a moment she left the world behind. He kept going, only his name remaining in her vocabulary and even that was truly debatable.

He pulled her up, rested against the tree and helped her shift clothing around till he felt her folds on the tip of his length in the softest hint of a caress. She was slow, letting him fill her inch by sweet slow and torturous inch. A part of him wanted to yank her down, pound into her body till release came and she was screaming his name. The other part relished the moments, knowing what was to come. She pushed up and then sank lower and he gasped, she repeated the process moans falling from her lips till her thighs hit his. He looked into her eyes and they branded their emotion on his very soul. He knew, no matter how he ran, he could never forget those eyes and the longing love they showed.

"I love you Will"

"I love you Andy"

"Move baby I want to feel it all."

"Ok luv", Will whispered, beginning to cant his hips as he helped her match his rhythm. Her lips crashed into his and he welcomed the kiss. Then her mouth tore away to cry his name and he grinned. "That's it luv…feel it." His hand slipped under her skirt, thumb swiping her clit as he bucked harder. She fell again and pleaded with him to follow. So he did, even knowing it brought their end so near.

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCEN ETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

They lay cuddling and kissing for a while after they came back to earth and she looked at him shyly. "Let's go get married Will." The words seemed to shake him and the only way he could think to do this, to end it was quickly.

"We can't luv, think of your father."

"Since when did you give a rat's ass about him?" Andromeda scoffed and pulled away from him. "Did he do something? Tell me Will." She demanded her eye's flashing.

"He'll ruin us…he'll destroy you for being with me luv…I can't let that happen."

"So this…this was goodbye?" Andromeda whispered, tears forming like tiny crystals in her eyes. The rest of the conversation blurred. There was screaming, crying, hugging, and more screaming. It had begun to rain, the papers she held smudging wet and ripping in the wind.

That was how he left her, sure that if he stayed a moment longer, all his resolve would disappear.

**ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDF LASHBACKENDFLASHBACK**

The projection started clapping, "Oh just beautiful, so moving and you, what an exit!"

"Not my brightest moment darling", Eames admitted, noting the sarcasm in her voice. He took a step forward. There was something about these projections, something his mind missed in his. They were sad, but they loved, cared just the same. They loved him and it was numbing, what he did to her, how could he deserve, accept her love. True he felt he was saving her when he left. What could a 23 year old punk do against a multi billionaire? Leader of his own company, Will barely had a cent to his name at the time. But he would have given it to her, even if she told him it was so she had one flower for their wedding day.

"How could you Will?"

"I don't know luv"

"How could you leave her?" She was asking again and again, his voice was shrinking to a whisper. Then. *Crack!* Her palm connected with his cheek, but he didn't move, flinch, or cry out. "She still…even now…. She knows and I feel her want and her need." The projection, pulled at his shirt, bringing him crashing into her. Her mouth descended on his and he welcomed the connection. His hands flew into her hair, pressing her scalp, holding her to him.

"Can I have you luv? For a few moments can we pretend you're who I want and you're mine?" Eames groaned against her neck, kissing a trail even though she hadn't answered. She groaned, her hands fumbling with his belt and it was as clear of a yes as he would get. She pulled his belt free and he lifted her to the bar top she'd been leaning on.

His hand felt up her thigh, under the dress, the other stayed in her hair as their tongues warred. Nothing blocked his fingers and he groaned into the kiss, ghosting the digits over her dampening folds. She moaned, her hips winding a little and he could have finished right then and there. His versions had needed prompting to be more than a body for him to release frustration on, in. But not her Andy, this projection whined and keened without direction and without the note of just acting. She wanted him, really and truly. Her hand wrapped around his hip, pulled him forward as her other hand pressed against his elbow asking him to go further. So he snarled, bit at her lower lip and plunged 3 fingers into her, thumb parting her folds as it searched for that something special.

"Please Will…I feel it…harder I'm so close." She gasped and for the first time since Fischer he questioned his reality. The hand in her hair slipped to his pocket, what was there was wrong…it was empty. He grinned pulled her upper body flush with his and swiped his thumb over the bundle he'd found as his fingers pumped faster. He'd never cared if his projections got off or not, it was never a concern, but she was so genuine, so true, it was a compulsive clawing need.

"Let go luv come for me." Eames instructed against her skin, pulling her leg to his hip as he crooked his fingers and teased his thumb again. She cried out, a great shuddering gasp as her walls fluttered around him. He removed his fingers and nearly lost it again as she helped lick them clean. She fumbled at his zipper and he just grinned, directing her to push the pants down along with his boxers. She reached out caressing him to full hardness and guiding him to thrust into her. He almost pulled out and snapped back in. She cried out, fingers clinging, nails biting into his skin.

"Oh yes Will I want it hard."

"Then you shall have it." He growled, wrapping her waist in his arms and bringing her to the floor. One hand fell between her head and the tile. The other held her hip after throwing her legs over his shoulders. He helped her move, work with and against him. Her moans were like waves crashing over him and her walls started to flutter around him. "Oh Andy", Eames cried, following her over the edge. He rocked for a few strokes longer, his forehead hit hers. "This isn't real."

"No, but her love is, she loves you Will", her hand cradled his face. The other brushed his hair away from his eyes. "She loves you."

"Why? How can she? I..I ran…I…" Eames choked out even as the projection peppered his face with soft kisses. "Don't deserve it."

"She thinks you do, she knows you left under duress, and she doesn't blame you. You were young and afraid." Andromeda lifted his head. "You came back."

"Pure happenstance darling"

"It was meant to be." She whispered as their clothes righted and Bubble came around the corner. "Come, there is more still to be done."

He took her hand and stood facing Bubble with a grin. He knew why the cat had chosen to leave these past two times and he wanted badly to give the smug feline some of its own medicine.

"Can we go then yeah?" Bubble exclaimed shortly.

"Don't even start mate", Eames warned as they started to walk back.

...

**Shout out to my guru! All my wonderful readers you RAWK I HEART YOU ALL! PLZ PLZ Get your REVIEW on!**


	10. A matter of most import

**I'd like to start by saying, *sigh* I had a stroke, yes I mean the medical kind... Now that I have your attention, please read on and I might just explain...**

**Schuneko**

**Hello my lovely readers I just wanted to take time to say thank you. I don't think the English language possesses the proper words to tell you how much you're support and love of these stories and their characters means to me. I really do HEART YOU ALL. And if I could present you with cookies or other baked goods believe you me I would. I feel like you all are friends and for that reason I feel compelled to explain the sluggishness of my posts. ****From birth I have had a rare syndrome, the kind of rare that has me knowing more from internet searches than they (my doctors) do. Starting last summer complications arose and gradually got worse. (so only a stroke because they don't know what else to call it... I have the symptoms of a stroke) Needless to say I have a lot on my mind, a right hand that is at half capacity at best and it doesn't make for the ease and inspiration to write, I used to have. I am in NO way abandoning any stories. It just may take a little bit longer between posts…**

**I'd also like to add that it is not my intention to scare the crap out of anyone. I'm a trooper and I have no problem talking about this, but its place is not in an A/N. So feel free to pm me if you wish.**

**And PLZ PLZ keep up the REVIEWS on any and all stories. It's one of the few things that actually makes me smile nowadays…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just want to thank you all for bearing with me as I go through this new stage in my life. You all RAWK! Seriously you do. I luv ya'lls. **

**I own only my ideas.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Bubble was silent a sentry in his watch of the maze before them. Andromeda skipped every now and then a light tune on her lips as they made the way to Drom and the others. One more, one more and they had all of them. One more and his love would be whole. The projection never asked, in fact seemed more than happy to walk of her own volition. Eames would have none of it, sweeping her into his arms with a flair as Bubble smirked and Andromeda gasped in delight.

The trip back was half an hour of weaving and waiving. His Andy was smart that much was for certain. Enemies got in she made sure it was near impossible to get out. Fleetingly he wondered if that might mean someone besides her had gotten stuck due to Dreamfall's meddling. When they made it back Drom was waiting.

"One remains, she will be the hardest to convince."

"So little faith darling?"

"On the contrary…" Drom smirked, checking her side arm as he slipped back to his original form. After checking the weapon she handed it to him. "I have a feeling about this level." She informed, cocking her shot gun. "A lot to protect, a lot to lose."

"Arthur!"

"Yes Eames."

"I think your protection and skills will be useful Arthur darling." Eames stated, adding. Bubble stay close to me."

"Right then mate." Bubble replied, hoping up to the forger's shoulder. Arthur kissed Ariadne who had elected to stay back and headed for the last door with a white 27, guns drawn and steps careful. Nothing met them, nothing came except for the walls of the maze, but they could all feel the lingering evil and dread. No projection waited and the screen was slashed through. The memory skipping. Andromeda was crying, accusing her father of ruining everything.

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**

She stormed, yes stormed into her house. Dripping wet and seething she raged like a hurricane. "Jonathan! I know it was you!" Andy screamed as she stood in the puddle of rain she'd brought with her. "Answer me! Answer me now!" she hissed as her foot stamped, sending the water in a beautiful arc and swirl. "Da I will leave! I will find him…"

"You most certainly will not!" Jonathan Harrington roared, a thunder to the lightning of her rage. She was ready her palm flat against his cheek as he went to her. There was no one else to hear, but the sound resonated. He didn't act shocked at the action. "I did it for you all I ever do is-"

"Stop!" Andy cried.

"I love you Andromeda, you will always be my precious star."

"He loved me too. Why couldn't you see that?"

"I couldn't lose you."

"And you could lose a son, grandchildren?" Her father had no response, nothing more to say for the actions he now regretted.

SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK

"There are whispers, nothing conclusive Miss Harrington." Edwin Grace informed, passing a packet over the coffee table. The P.I. shifted a little nervously in his chair. He was supposed to be the best, no one he couldn't find. William Eames was a ghost, had he gotten the name wrong?

"Whispers? All I pay you and I get whispers? Are you not the best Mr. Grace?"

"You asked me to find a man that must not exist."

"Oh he exists, of that I can assure you Mr. Grace."

"Then he is good...to good and the one man I cannot find." Edwin sighed as she flipped through the contents of the packet.

**ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK**

The scene cut and looped as Andy had stepped away from the meeting. That's when he saw her laying in a heap to the side. There was a small gash in her forehead, blood from the wound tracking her skin, her white shorts and tank marred and dirty. Still she looked beautiful and he went to get her. The cool of a gun hit his temple and another Andy stepped into view. "She's not real." Andromeda informed as she clicked off the safety. "And you shouldn't be here."

"Nor should you." Eames replied, standing with his hands up and the projection grinned.

"Very good Mr. Eames, perhaps your reputation is deserved after all", Andromeda drawled cocking the gun. "But I wonder, will you make it back in time if I…"

The line never finished as Bubble jumped, latching onto Andromeda's arm. The projection screeched and flung the Russian Blue to the wall. Arthur fired when the projection on the floor joined the fray, vaulting Eames shoulders and pulling his hair. "Not nice luv." The forger gritted out. "I'm so sorry pet", he whispered as he flipped her, holding her arm to draw his gun as Arthur and the other Andromeda faced off. "I love you Andy", Eames lamented with his eyes shut as he squeezed the trigger and a body fell to disappear.

"Arthur be a sport and put down the gun."

"You first Ian." The point man hissed replacing his clip, standing to take aim. The face before him shifted, revealing copper hair and pale skin. "What you did to that girl." A shot rang in the air and a pained yell followed.

"You shot me in the foot ya bastart!" Ian complained and as he fell Arthur came closer and shot his hand too. "Ahh fuckin minger!" the other forger screamed. "What, what come on it was a projection."

"She was a 13 yr old girl you bloody sod." Eames yelled, carrying Bubble over. No matter what Ian McBride had to say only one thing mattered, tosser had hurt his Andy and that just couldn't stand. He strode over and pressed his foot to the bullet wound in the copper haired man's thigh. "Where is she?" Eames growled, nothing. He pressed harder, the other man yowled. The British man made a 'tsk' noise. "Sounds painful that…love to help yah mate."

"I aint sayin nothin…" Yowl, "Alright alright!"

Arthur leveled his Glock for a shoulder shot. "We're waiting and my friend here isn't a very patient man where Mrs. Harrington is concerned." He pulled the gun to load it and the Scott swallowed thickly.

"This…is only a halfway point in the maze…"

"Why? How?" Bubble sputtered, recovering from its rough treatment quickly.

"I'd answer if I were you mate", Eames growled, pressing the wound again. The red haired man hissed, but spilled answers just the same.

"I knew someone was coming, I made her change it. This layout doubled, you'll face no more…distractions."

**SCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACKSCENETOBLACK**

Arthur had agreed to wait and keep an eye on Ian. They had a few more questions for the Scott after all. The man at least knew enough to know that he wasn't going to be woken up anytime soon. Since the extension of the maze was merely a double of the first Bubble was able to navigate it quickly and efficiently.

There was no screen, no more memories to see as they entered the final room. Here she laid, his Andy, finally it was really her and yet his steps faltered. After all this time, all these levels and projections, he still felt nervous to be in her presence. Bubble went to her first, nuzzling at her sleeping form till she stirred. One hand stretched out to pet the kitten, the other pulled a gun and fired a warning shot at Eames.

He thought quick, "Andy, Andy luv wait it is me. I'm not a trick."

"Prove it."

"You dream you are in the middle of a forest surrounded by tigers. You have nothing to defend yourself. What do you do?"

She lowered the gun. "Stop dreaming."

...

**Bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to give you something after all this time...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
